A Simple Change
by Ayra Valentine
Summary: Aerith e Zack, cansados de verem seus amigos na mesma todos os dias, resolvem mandar uma ajudinha do céu para melhorar o relacionamento entre Cloud e Tifa. O casal quase enlouquece com o que acontece, mas as vezes algumas mudanças são necessárias.


_x Esta história ocorre após o filme Final Fantasy VII Advent Children x_

_x Fic inspirada no filme nacional Se eu Fosse Você x_

"**Mudanças...**

**...Muitas mudanças!"**

As coisas em Edge of Town se acertavam a cada dia, a cada semana. Todos estavam dispostos a reconstruir seus lares e voltar a ter uma vida feliz ao lado de suas famílias. Infelizmente muitos destes morreram após o acontecimento com o meteoro e o geoestima, o que fez muitos alí sofrerem, porém agora poderiam erguer a cabeça e seguir, estava tudo bem.

E no 7th Heaven as coisas não eram diferentes: Tifa trabalhava no bar enquanto Cloud com suas entregas. Estavam se sentindo mais livres após a geoestima ser curada e após a queda de Sephiroth, pois finalmente puderam viver mesmo, de verdade. Contudo, embora Cloud já tenha superado a morte de Aerith e a culpa que sentia por ter deixado aquilo acontecer, ainda assim o relacionamento dele com Tifa não estava muito bom e ambos sentiam isso, mas não admitiam. Houveram tempos em que seus amigos tentaram fazer surpresas e situações para que eles pudessem se resolver de vez, mas sempre dava errado. Na verdade aquele grande problema era com os dois mesmo, e de fato, só se resolveria entre eles, se alguém tentasse se intrometer acabaria como acabou em todas as outras vezes.

E como as pessoas costumam dizer, nunca deve se esperar que as coisas caiam do céu, afinal você deve seguir e dizer "eu consigo!", fazer aquilo que tem que fazer e provar para si mesmo que pode. Mas no caso de Tifa e Cloud, foi extremamente necessário que uma ajuda caísse do céu, só que não exatamente isso... Enquanto os dois passavam pelos apuros em que seus amigos os colocava (Como na vez em que Cid os trancou dentro de um foguete e acabou o explodindo, também quando Yuffie contratou pessoas para dar em cima dos dois e acabaram apanhando, ou até mesmo quando Barret deu ao Cloud vários vale-motel e ele tentou trocá-los por matérias. E claro não se pode esquecer de quando Vincent (Sim, até ele!) trancou os dois em lugares diferentes e disse para ambos que o outro havia morrido), enquanto isso Aerith Gainsborough e Zack Fair os observavam lá de cima, bem de longe, decepcionados com seus amigos.

-Mas que droga! Os dois estão vivos e podem aproveitar a vida como quiserem e ficam com essa frescura toda... –Zack resmungou indignado com o que via.

-Pois é... Assim fica bem complicado. Zack, temos que fazer alguma coisa! –A moça ao seu lado dava pulinhos de alegria.

-Será? Se fizermos algo para mudar alguma coisa na terra, teremos consequências depois... –O rapaz falava enquanto observava o quão brilhava os olhos dela.

-Não importa, estaremos ajudando amigos. E eu tive uma ótima ideia!

-Oh céus... diga.

-Vamos trocá-los de corpos! –A frase de Aerith deixou Zack parado, sem reação alguma.

-Como é que é? –Ele pronunciava as palavras como quem não acreditava no que ouvia.

-Isso mesmo! Pois, você não concorda comigo que eles estão precisando de alguma coisa diferente, porém não coisas tão bizarras quanto aquilo que estão fazendo com eles lá?

-Você tem razão... Bem, se der errado pelo menos ninguém vai perder nada nessa história. Só nós, se formos descobertos. -Zack passava os dedos pelo queixo e estreitava os olhos para a moça.

-E isso não vai acontecer! Vamos logo, vamos unir nossas forças e nossos desejos e mandar para os dois.

E então ambos entrelaçaram as mãos e fecharam os olhos para que pudessem se concentrar. Aerith pronunciou algumas palavras em língua estranha como se estivesse prestes a realizar um feitiço. Uma luz branca muito forte surgiu em suas mãos e eles se soltaram, erguendo-as e em seguida apontando-as na direção da cidade, mandando aquela luz para lá. Os dois correram e se esconderam.

-Pronto, agora eu quero ver. É noite lá em Edge e todos estão dormindo. Quando acordarem, terão uma surpresinha enviada diretamente do céu! –Aerith disse feliz e satisfeita.

-x-

O dia surgia tímido e devagar. O tempo estava parcialmente fechado e as nuvens cobriam o sol, porém o calor continuava. Inevitavelmente, a claridade adentrou o quarto onde dormiam Tifa e Cloud em camas separadas. Tifa acordou, resmungou algo e colocou o braço sobre os olhos para evitar a luz. Afastou o lençol branco para a beira da cama e se sentou para calçar as pantufas cor-de-rosa, o que combinava com o seu pijama rosa choque extremamente largo. Antes de se levantar olhou para a cama de Cloud e ele estava completamente coberto pelo lençol, não deixando que ela o visse. A moça sorriu e foi até o banheiro. Adentrou o pequeno cômodo iluminado pela janela aberta, bocejou e passou pelo espelho sem se olhar, indo diretamente para o lado do vazo sanitário. Como todos os seres humanos necessitam de urinar, ela foi fazer isso, algo que era comum, totalmente comum. Abaixou as calças do pijama e seu grito digamos que, tornou aquela ação tão comum em algo... desesperador.

-Ahhhh... ! –Seu grito ecoava por toda a casa.

Naturalmente, Cloud acordou com o barulho. Se enrolou todo no meio dos lençóis que estava coberto para tentar se levantar e seu coração disparava enquanto ele levantava as calças do pijama que insistiam em cair. Ao perceber que Tifa não estava no quarto dormindo, logo pensou que algo havia acontecido com ela e correu para onde ouviu o grito.

-Tifa? Tifa! Está tudo bem? –Cloud perguntou de frente para o banheiro enquanto dava batidas na porta.

-Não! Eu não sei o que é isso Cloud, que horror! –Ela respondia entre soluços. O desespero em ser ajudada foi tanto que ela abriu a porta do banheiro. Cloud se deparou com um homem idêntico a ele, de olhos azuis, cabelos loiros, lisos e espetados como espinhos que vestia um pijama rosa choque. Porém, devido ao susto a primeira coisa que ele fez apesar do homem à sua frente ser igual a ele foi alcançar uma vassoura que estava logo atrás dele e dar vassouradas no homem moreno.

-Como você entrou aqui, seu desgraçado? Cadê a Tifa? –Cloud perguntava enquanto atingia o moreno na cabeça.

-Calma! Cloud sou eu! –Ela tentava se explicar.

-Eu quem? Nem te conheço seu filho da mãe, sai da minha casa!... Tifa, cadê você?

-Espera, espera! –O moreno olhava assustado para Cloud, não pelas vassouradas, mas sim por que ainda não havia o visto e acabara de fazer isto. –MEU DEUS! –Tifa se assustava novamente.

-O que foi agora? –Ele se irritava mais a cada minuto.

-Cadê o Cloud sua vagabunda? –Tifa cerrava os punhos enquanto encarava a mulher de longos cabelos lisos e pretos à sua frente. Ela tinha olhos castanhos e um par de seios um tanto... Exagerados, iguais aos dela.

-O que? – "Cloud" perguntou sem entender nada. –Tá falando do que, cara?

-Olhe para trás. –O moreno disse apontando com a mão para o espelho atrás dos dois. Ele se virou e a visão que teve parecia mais um pesadelo. Ele era uma mulher e estava no corpo de Tifa. –Cloud, sou eu, Tifa. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com a gente, mas nós trocamos de corpos.

-Meu... Deus... –Cloud tocava em seus próprios cabelos compridos.

Nesse exato momento, Marlene e Denzel apareceram na porta do quarto com olhares assustados enquanto fitavam os dois.

-Quem são... vocês? –Marlene perguntou, com medo.

-Droga, e agora Cloud? –Tifa perguntava tensa.

-Agora dizemos a verdade... –Ele se aproximou das crianças. –Somos nós queridos, sou eu Cloud, e ela... digo, ele é a Tifa.

Marlene e Denzel precisaram de alguns segundos para processar a informação recebida. Ambos ainda mantinham aquela expressão de susto, porém logo caíram na gargalhada e até se jogaram no chão para controlar a risada devido a dor na barriga, uma tentativa que de nada adiantou.

-Oh droga... –Tifa batia a mão na testa.

-Será que vocês podem ser um pouquinho mais compreensíveis? A situação é complicada, poxa... –Cloud tentava fazê-los parar com a risada, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

-Ok, ok... hunf, hunf. Vamos nos acalmar Marlene. –Denzel se levantava com a ajuda da pequena amiga. –Mas e agora? Como fica o trabalho e os afazeres de vocês?

A pergunta do garoto deixou o casal bem pensativo, afinal seria bem difícil explicar para todo mundo o que havia acontecido, sem contar que alguns fariam questão de agir como se não entendessem nada, ou até mesmo não acreditarem que aquilo era verdade. Mas, de fato eles não sabiam por quanto tempo ficariam naquela situação, ou o por que daquilo ter ocorrido, só sabiam que não poderiam se trancar em casa e esperar o tempo passar, afinal o medo de ficarem daquele jeito para sempre era grande.

A primeira coisa que fizeram foi vestir roupas adequadas para saírem de casa. Inevitavelmente Tifa no corpo de Cloud vestiu suas roupas e Cloud no corpo de Tifa vestiu as roupas dela, uma visão que arrancou mais algumas gargalhadas das crianças. Ainda estava de manhã, mas o bar precisava ser aberto logo antes que perdessem clientes, mas aquilo, naquele dia, não era uma rotina pois houveram mudanças incomuns. Aerith e Zack estavam certos quando disseram que era preciso algo diferente para que eles pudessem enxergar a distância entre os dois, e então, voilá. Desceram para o bar e Cloud foi direto para as portas, na intenção de abri-las, porém usou toda a sua força para nada, afinal estava no corpo "frágil". Tifa sorriu de lado ao vê-lo naquele estado e caminhou com aquela mesma expressão e calma até a mulher morena e baixa e abriu a porta com a maior facilidade do mundo, em seguida fitando a cara de emburrada que Cloud havia ficado.

-Para trás do balcão, princesa. –Tifa disse enquanto terminava de ajeitar as espadas, encaixando-as e as levantando como se fossem penas. Cloud já estava ficando roxo de raiva e seguiu na direção do balcão do bar com os punhos cerrados e batendo os pés com força no chão.

Não tardou muito para que a movimentação no bar começasse e os clientes que mais frequentavam o local estavam pensando que o Seventh Heaven estava com novos donos. Contudo, não tardou também para que amigos próximos aparecessem, o azar do casal é que apareceram todos de uma vez. Cloud já havia saído do bar para fazer as entregas e era por volta das onze horas da manhã quando Tifa sentiu vontade de se esconder atrás do balcão quando viu Barret, Cid, Vincent e Yuffie adentrando o estabelecimento. Obviamente logo notaram que a amiga estava estranha e foram direto até ele para saber o que havia acontecido com a moça.

-E ai, Tifa! Cadê o Cloud? –Cid se sentou no banco de frente ao balcão enquanto fazia a pergunta.

-Ele foi fazer as entregas, é... –Cloud disfarçava e desviava seu olhar dos demais, mas inevitavelmente sua voz saiu grossa e masculina, o que fez seus amigos o encararem.

-Estranho, ele deveria estar aqui há essa hora, não aconteceu nada mesmo? –Vincent perguntou enquanto fitava a moça quase da mesma maneira que Cid e os outros, assustado.

-x-x-x-

-Olha isso, Zack! Esses homens não prestam mesmo, bando de curiosos, até o Vincent! –Aerith dizia indignada com o que via.

-Acalme-se, querida. Não são todos os homens não, não é Angeal? ...ANGEAL? –Zack pulava ao vê-lo.

-O que vocês estão aprontando? Caiam fora daqui, ora! –Angeal corria atrás dos dois com uma vassoura nas mãos para atingi-los.

-x-x-x-

-Er... anh... bem... –Cloud tentava pensar em algo para explicar-se.

-Está difícil, hein? –Yuffie se sentava ao lado de Cid, entediada.

-Anh... Vocês querem alguma coisa? –Cloud perguntou tentando disfarçar a voz masculina, dando tossidas.

-Hahaha... –Cid não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada. -Quero sim, whisky por favor querida!

-Ok! –Cloud se virou completamente tenso e andou todo duro feito um robô, tentando se equilibrar sobre os saltos médios das botas de Tifa, a parte de cima de sua blusa estava aberta e as calças meio largas e desabotoadas, dando a "ela" um ar de largada. Ela foi até a estante de bebidas para prepará-la, se atrapalhando todo por ter um enorme par de seios atrapalhando os movimentos de seus braços. No mesmo momento todos do bar pararam para observar a cena incomum.

-Aw, man! Ela realmente não está bem... –Cid a observava junto com todos os outros.

-Eu... volto logo! –Cloud correu para fora do bar igual um pato assim que terminou de servir os drinques para os quatro.

- O que há com essa mulher hoje? –Barret também estranhava a situação.

Cloud se apoiou no muro do lado de fora e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, desesperado.

-Droga, eu não posso fazer isto! Não sei ser feminina, ora...

-Oi Tifa! –O grito de Rude fez Cloud dar um pulo e soltar um grito bem alto.

-Que é isso cara! Tá querendo me assustar, mano? –Ele ficou nervoso e demorou a perceber o que acabara de dizer. –Perdão, Rude, você me assustou... –Cloud se esforçava para deixar sua voz fina.

-Tudo bem. Devo dizer que você está linda hoje. –Rude sorria para a moça.

- ... Obrigado, digo, obrigada... Tenho que trabalhar ok? –Ela se virou para caminhar para o bar novamente, mas tropeçou por causa do salto e Rude a segurou pela cintura, logo virando-a para ele.

-Dê-me uma chance, largue o Cloud, ele é viado! –O Turk tentava beijá-la, porém teve seu rosto tapado pela mão dela.

-Eu não sou um... Arrrgh! Não diga isso dele! –Ela finalmente se soltava.

-Um dia você me dará valor, delícia! –Rude deu um tapa e uma boa apertada no bumbum de "Tifa", deixando-a vermelha. Ela correu para dentro do bar e se apoiou na parede, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito e respirando fundo, ofegante.

-Céus... é difícil ser mulher. Espero que Tifa esteja se dando bem no meu corpo... –Cloud murmurou para si mesmo antes de se recompor e seguir rumo ao balcão, duro e cambaleando.

Cloud fez o possível e o impossível para se parecer ao máximo com Tifa enquanto estava ali. A presença de seus amigos a deixava ainda mais tensa, mas se ela mostrasse muito isso, eles iriam desconfiar mais e lhe fazer cada vez mais perguntas. Ele também percebeu o quanto Cid, Barret e Vincent olhavam sem parar para seus seios, algo que quando ele estava em seu corpo normal não reparava que os homens a secavam daquela forma. A tarde demorou a chegar, já era por volta das quatro horas da tarde quando o alto barulho da moto Fenrir deixou Cloud mais aliviado, Tifa estava de volta. Porém esse alívio não durou muito, pois assim que "Tifa" entrou no bar, o que ele viu foi desesperador: Tifa, no corpo de Cloud, estava com as calças bem apertadas no quadril e nas pernas, presa por um cinto de couro rosa choque, agarradas do mesmo modo que sua blusa, que estava com o zíper um pouco aberto como um decote. Ele andou devagar e rebolando todo até Cloud. Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a cena.

-Tifa... –Cloud a puxou pelo braço. –Está ficando louca? Assim você me queima! Que cinto é esse? –Cloud sentia vontade de sair correndo mais uma vez.

-Ah, um pessoal me ofereceu em uma das entregas, eles são uns amores! Até disseram que sou fofo! –Ela respondia toda serelepe enquanto Cloud tentava fazê-la ficar quieta e discreta.

-Droga, Cid vem vindo, vê se não faz besteira! –Cloud sussurrava para ela.

-E aí, Cloud! Estávamos à sua espera... –Cid ofereceu a mão para dar um aperto de mão no amigo, mas ao invés disso, Tifa deu um beijo em seu rosto e o abraçou. Cloud cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos e olhou para baixo. –Er... Vocês dois realmente estão estranhos hoje...

-Não se preocupem, nós estamos perfeitamente bem. Venha cá, Tif... digo, Cloud! –Ele puxou o homem pelo braço e o levou até o início das escadas que ficava atrás de uma porta, que levava ao andar de cima. –Tifa, não faça isso! Você tem que agir como homem, poxa. Não sabe o quanto estou sofrendo com estes sapatos!

-Me desculpe! É difícil pra mim, não dá!

-Dá sim! Vamos lá... Você é o Cloud agora, e não a Tifa, ok?

-Ok... vou tentar, mas quero ver algo antes... –O homem se aproximou da moça e apoiou as mãos na parede, impedindo-a de sair dalí.

-O que v... –Antes que Cloud pudesse perguntar o que, Tifa encostou seus lábios nos dela e beijou a moça. De início, Cloud quis hesitar, mas se deixou levar pelo beijo e se pendurou no pescoço de Tifa, que agora era mais alto que ele. Um beijo que ambos já haviam dado várias vezes, porém agora era como algo completamente desconhecido e diferente, algo que despertou muitas coisas boas e interessantes naquele casal que até então, vivia na entediante rotina.

-Puxa... Me senti beijando eu mesmo. –Cloud disse com uma expressão assustada.

-Ai, o que é isso? –Tifa obviamente não estava acostumada com um corpo masculino e os efeitos daquele beijo então surgiram. Ela sentiu as roupas íntimas inferiores ficando cada vez mais apertadas, olhou para baixo e viu um volume estranho em sua calça. Rapidamente colocou as mãos sobre o local e fitou Cloud com as bochechas vermelhas. (Imaginem a cena agora, Cloud seu fofo! Er, Tifa na verdade... enfim...)

-Calma Tifa, é assim mesmo. E ainda bem que as mulheres não têm nada do tipo para... –Ele parou de falar e sentiu-se estranho. –Nossa, sinto-me molhado.

-Calma Cloud, é assim mesmo. –O homem loiro sorriu e deu meia volta rumo ao bar, rebolando enquanto andava.

-É assim m... ? Shit! Pare de rebolar, Tifa!

_Continua!_


End file.
